


十分恶心

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 79





	十分恶心

你撞破了你养在府里的小奴隶偷欢的秘密，气得七窍生烟，当即命人将那小奴隶的奸夫拖出去绞杀了。小奴隶衣不蔽体地缩在床上，战战兢兢地看着你，吓得直掉眼泪。  
你看着他那副怯怯的可怜相，气不打一出来，立时让人把这小贱奴从床上拖到院子里光天化日地受刑。  
他被奴才狠狠地掼在地上拖了出去，痛得拼命哭叫，身上的衣物有些凌乱，却还穿得好好的，想来是还没来得及同方才他那奸夫共赴巫山。思及此，你又气恨起来，命人将这贱奴隶的裤子扒了，露出两个雪白的屁股蛋子和细白的腿来。  
他吓得直抖，屁股瑟瑟地缩着，下一刻就惊叫一声被人抬了起来。这闺房里受罚向来是不许拢着腿的，两个奴才在前面抓着他肩膀，后面还有两个奴才托着他的膝盖强迫他撅着屁股分开腿。小贱奴被你养得有模有样，下半身赤条条的又白又嫩，中间被打开的小屁眼还饥渴得直吐水，真是淫荡。  
你走过去掐住他不忠的小屁眼拧了一圈，这贱奴立刻疼得大哭起来，屁股一撅一撅地挣扎想躲。你松了手，把沾上的淫水抹在他极软的白屁股上。你揉了揉他的光屁股，心里有些怜惜，因为这两团贱肉很快就会被揍得又肿又烂，变成原来白屁股的三倍大，如果你不满意的话，你的小奴隶随时都有可能被揍得屁股开花。  
这小贱奴也知道他干了活该被打烂屁股的坏事，于是吓得不住地用贱屁股蹭你的手，撅着白屁股用屁缝讨好地夹你的手指，妄图得到一丁点的怜悯。  
你看着他那副贱样，顿时怒意更盛，本来只打算打烂屁股和屁眼了事，这下小奴隶非活生生被你扒下一层皮来不可。你让下人取了打人最疼却打很久也打不坏的竹板子来，下定决心要结结实实地饱揍他一顿。  
小奴隶绝望地哭着被分开了双腿，左右各站了一个下等奴才，手里拿着又薄又长的竹板子。你让他们狠狠地把这撅着的光屁股两瓣屁股蛋子各打一百下，话音刚落，又快又响的竹板炒肉声就噼噼啪啪地响了起来。  
你只看见你那欠揍的小奴隶被托着膝盖往上一抬，屁股蛋子就讨打地翘了起来。两边的奴才各自收拾一边屁股蛋子，一左一右落板毫无空闲，直打得那软乎乎白嫩嫩的屁股肉在板子下跳动不已，不一会就鼓起一道道鲜红的肿痕。  
可怜的小奴隶被揍得又哭又叫，小屁股夹得紧紧的。你早料到他会夹着屁股肉，才故意让人拿长板子打两边，这样一来虽说是各打一边，但一板子落下去两瓣屁股都能打肿，事实上结结实实地揍了他二百下。  
你在一旁惬意地看着这小贱奴夹着屁股扭来扭去，白屁股肿成了红屁股，肿肉被竹板子狠狠地炒得乱颤。他的哭声也响得人人都能听见。  
二百下很快就意犹未尽地打完了，两旁的奴才跪下来请你去验刑。你慢悠悠地走过去细瞧，嗬，小屁股跟发面团似地肿了好几圈，红得跟柿子一样，正乎乎地冒着热气。  
你不解气地伸手用力地抽打他粉粉的屁缝，那里刚刚被夹得紧紧的，一点也没遭殃。软乎乎的屁缝立刻被你抽得热了起来，小奴隶尖叫着求饶，却一点用也没有，硬生生被你打肿了。  
你又摸了摸他一碰就痛的贱屁股，觉得臀尖上还是欠些颜色，便让人拿了厚一些的木板子来，叫这小奴隶并拢了白腿再挨一百下屁股板子。  
小奴隶当然难过得直哭，可惜没有人会听他的求饶。两腿并紧了之后更显得那小屁股鼓囊囊得跟桃子似的，撅在空中就勾引得人去狠狠地揍两下。  
你拿了板子，搓了搓他肿痛的屁股蛋，扬手狠狠地揍在那圆嘟嘟的屁股尖上。小奴隶痛得大叫，拼命地挣扎，眼泪都甩到了你手上。你却丝毫不放水地狠揍了他一百下屁股尖，小屁股肿得高高的，让人一看就知道这小贱奴被收拾得穿不上裤子了。  
虽然光屁股被揍得又软又肥，你很满意，但是刚才挨揍的时候这小贱奴隶挣扎得太过分了，因此你决定给这放肆的小奴隶一顿狠狠的加罚。  
小奴隶抬起头来难以置信地看着你，漂亮的眼睛里难过得流出泪来。可你一想到这么漂亮的小奴隶也在别的男人身下被操得直哭，就气不打一处来，更别说可怜他了。  
你四下看了看，发觉门口的卵石路被太阳暴晒得滚烫，心下便有了计较。这小奴隶原本垂着头有气无力地哭着，突然被翻了个身，正慌张着，突然屁股一热，低头看去，才发现屁股蛋子被人扒着，正找着位置要把他按在滚烫的卵石上，立时吓得失了声，手脚都骇得抽搐起来。  
你摆了摆手，奴才们便会意，将那厚厚的肿屁股狠狠地按在了地上，一枚又大又圆的热腾腾的卵石正好嵌在他刚挨了巴掌的屁缝里，狠狠地烫着他稚嫩脆弱的屁眼。小奴隶无助地瞪大了眼睛，然后痛苦地尖叫起来，屁股不停地在地上扭着，奈何胯骨被紧紧地按着，他无力的挣扎只能让奴才们按得更用力，卵石也将小屁眼烫得更熟。  
小奴隶哭着求你，哑着嗓子说屁股要被烫烂了，屁眼烫熟了，求求你饶了他的贱屁股。你听了一笑，走过去蹲在他大开的腿间，摸了摸他垂着的鸡鸡，才把手伸到他身下托起他烫得又肿了一圈的屁股蛋，让他短暂地缓解了烤屁股的剧痛。  
小奴隶感激地看着你，以为终于要被原谅了，却不料你把他的贱屁股蛋用力地向两边扒开，最大限度地露出屁缝的嫩肉来。你挑了块更大更烫的卵石，在小奴隶绝望的哭叫中狠狠地把他被撑开的小屁眼压了上去，他顿时发出一声尖叫，肿烫的屁股蛋一缩一缩地徒劳地想要夹紧。  
你模拟着让他挨操的频率快速地把他的小屁眼狠狠地墩在那块卵石上，软软的屁缝被墩得凹陷又弹起，伴随着小奴隶哎呦哎呦的哭叫声，分外可怜。  
你墩得他屁眼都肿了才罢手，那块卵石早已被他的贱屁眼吐得湿漉漉的，脏兮兮地沾着泥土。你摸了摸他的肿屁眼，故意冷着脸问道，不是说屁眼熟了吗，我看你被这破石头操得很爽啊，说，撒谎怎么罚？  
他吓得哭了，战战兢兢地说要打耳光，说完怕得闭上了眼。你没打算这时候就打肿他的小脸，毕竟太早把脸蛋扇烂就不好看了，于是你大发慈悲地让他的小脚丫和手心来替脸受过。  
小奴隶欲哭无泪地被奴才们捉住了手脚，屁股蛋子还摊在地面上烤着。不过他很快就顾不上肿烫的屁股了，四块木板子同时用力地揍着他软绵绵的手心和脚丫，疼得他如同脱水的鱼儿不住地挺着身子。  
可惜他唯一能挨着地面的就是他被揍得惨兮兮的屁股，每一挣扎总是免不了脱力地用屁股墩地，墩了十来下，把自己疼得快要尿了出来。  
你看着他的鸡鸡前端渗出水来，就知道这小奴隶正憋着尿，你可不想让他就这样尿了，打算想一个能臊他的方法。正在这时小奴隶的手心和脚丫都被狠狠地揍完了一百下木板子，热腾腾地肿了一寸半，四只小发糕似地鼓囊囊的红得发亮。  
小奴隶瘫在地上哭着，两条白腿和胳膊都蹭得脏兮兮的。你灵机一动，命人打了热水来用毛刷子给他洗屁股和屁缝。  
他一时没反应过来，还疼得懵着，看见冒着热气的水盆被端到了院子里，才惊慌失措地看着你。你没想到他被你收拾得这么惨，却还是下意识地找你，一时间有些不忍。但你想到他竟然胆敢在你的府里同野男人偷情，又狠下心来要收拾他。  
你看着你的小奴隶无力地被架了起来，肿大的屁股一颤一颤的。那脏兮兮的屁股蛋被按进了热水里，水很深，连他的鸡鸡也能泡进去。小奴隶被烫得流了泪，终于知道你不会饶他，呜呜咽咽地低着头忍痛。  
两只毛刷子探进了盆里，他湿漉漉的肿屁股被拎起来按着，沾了水的刷子就狠狠地一左一右地刷着他疼痛的肿屁股。你看着他的屁股肉被刷得又红又亮，小奴隶疼得直哭，屁眼不住地缩着，紧接着第三个毛刷子也伸进了盆里，沾了水狠狠地搓着他脆弱的屁缝和屁眼。  
小奴隶尖叫大哭，三个奴才撸着袖子，卖力地用毛刷子搓洗着他已经被刷得很干净的屁股和屁缝，刷得他整个屁股都肿得红艳艳的，比冒着热气的热水还要烫。  
你在一旁饶有趣味地看着他的小屁股被揍成了大屁股，红肿的大屁股又被毛刷子夸张地搓来搓去。小奴隶的鸡鸡在热水里泡了太久，屁股又疼痛难忍，终于忍不住尿在了盆里，哗啦啦的。  
你让人停了手，等可怜的小奴隶失神地尿完了，才让人把他拎起来用毛刷子的背面狠狠地揍他的屁股和大腿。你让人狠狠揍，三个毛刷子一起揍，屁股揍得麻了揍大腿，大腿不禁打，一揍一道肿痕。小奴隶又哭又躲，你也不让人按着，就看着三个刷子一起毫无章法地揍他乱动的白肉，揍得白腿红红的，也别有一番趣味。  
大腿终于也被揍得肿了，你又坏心眼地拿过刷子，让人狠狠地扒开他的屁股蛋，先用毛刷刷了一会他的骚屁眼，一下一下轻轻地刷，馋得他又尿了一地。又趁着他刚尿完失神的时机，兜着风用刷子背快速地狠狠地揍他爽得大张的嫩屁眼。  
小奴隶被你弄得哭也哭不出，伸着脖子大口大口地喘气，眼泪顺着惨白的小脸往下流。你打了一阵，把刷子扔在一边，看着他那副惨样，心里也有些心疼。  
你走到他面前，刚想安抚两句，却从他松开的领口看见那白嫩嫩的胸脯上几处刺眼的吻痕。  
你气疯了，撕开他的衣服狠狠地掐他的奶头，小奴隶哑着嗓子哀哀地叫唤，两只软软的奶头被掐得又红又肿。你停下手，气愤地看着他身上抹不去的吻痕，只觉得浑身的血液都涌进了头颅，立刻命人换了大盆来装满热水，用毛刷给这小贱奴隶浑身都狠狠地刷一遍。  
小奴隶手足无措地站在盆里，浑身光溜溜的，低着头抹眼泪，脚丫疼得站不稳。毛刷子刷得他浑身都泛着红，胸前和腿根柔嫩的地方甚至几乎刷破了皮。  
你到底是心软了，让奴才们停了手都在一旁跪着，看着小奴隶哭着瘫倒在水盆里，心情有些复杂。你走过去踢了踢水盆，小奴隶就扑腾着爬起来在盆子里跪好了，低着头压抑着哭声。  
你说后面那张嘴犯的错，两张嘴一起受罚，今天后面挨了多少下，从明天开始前面的嘴也挨一遍，自罚。  
他大约是哭得缺氧，没听出来你言下之意是今天不罚他了，还呜呜地哭着，红肿的小手轻轻地蜷着，模样惨极了。  
你气得朝水盆的边上狠狠地踹了一脚，小奴隶没防备，被晃得一扑，脑门磕在水盆上，肿了个大包，吓得他哇哇大哭。你不耐烦地让他闭嘴，又故意吓他，说明天罚得好了让你留在府里，罚不好就把你卖到青楼里去，让人排着队把你操死在床上。  
小奴隶被吓得一噎，眼泪都掉不下来了，睁着红肿的眼睛有些迷茫地看着你。他好像自动忽略了前半句似地，半晌抖着身子露出个有些难看的表情，安安静静地坐在水盆里不动弹了。  
你一时间竟也难过得有些眼热，一时还在生他的气，一时却又觉得自己伤了他的心，到底没能说出一句安慰话来，只是有些慌乱地让人拿毯子来把这小奴隶包好了。


End file.
